


no control

by lostamongstars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing at Midnight, Sleepovers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostamongstars/pseuds/lostamongstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the trance created by Adrien's touch, Marinette realizes why storms are named after people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked the hot and steamy "K": I hope this is steamy enough for you x) Couldn't post on tumblr for some unknown reasons, because the browser doesn't load the tumblr login page. But I shall post this, don't worry. :))))))

Adrien's fingers link with hers and squeezes her fingers gently.  Marinette is too surprised by his actions to gasp at the slightest. She suddenly forgets where they are (a balcony in Adrien's mansion, moonlight shining on them, their classmates who went in the proposed sleepover are already snoozing in one of the guest rooms). Adrien takes tiny, timid steps towards her, until he is so close to Marinette that if she moves her head forward...

 

She's lost in his vibrant green eyes, those eyes that seem brighter than any emerald. He smells of earth and wind. She wonders how he sees her tonight, and what _exactly_ in this world he sees in her to do... this.

 

"Marinette," he says in a hoarse whisper. (And in the meantime, Marinette's knees threaten to give up her stance because he just said her name in the way and it was too sexy—that word fits somehow—to ignore.) "About earlier..."

 

She fights the heat blooming across her cheeks, but it was no use. Adrien's so freaking close—he'll know how flustered she is at a single glance. She remembers how everyone invited in the sleepover teased her to no end, how Adrien handled the situation with a coolly facade. Then she says it: "Adrien... I've been meaning to tell you something. Adrien, I—"

 

He kisses her.

 

The sensation of his lips against hers—oh, God, is his lips always this soft?—sends her heart jackhammering against her chest. Adrien's hands wrap around her waist, brings her closer to him. Marinette gasps at the additional contact, her face so hot she feels like she'll have a fever by dawn.

 

They make their way inside, any shreds of self-restraint gone as they both fall into lustful and raw kisses. Adrien backs Marinette against the wall, their lips never apart. He nibbles her lower lip, and Marinette's lips move on their own accord, parting halfway with a weak, helpless moan escaping her. Seemingly satisfied, Adrien moves on and kisses her jawline. Heat flares up in her face and some places she can't dare mention, her body tingling helpless from his touch. Marinette clutches his arms for support, staggering once while Adrien roams a side of her face and down her neck with her soft lips.

 

Within the trance created by Adrien's touch, Marinette realizes why storms are named after people—Adrien's touch is enough for her body and courage to crumble; Adrien's voice is enough for any self-defense inside her to fly away to nothing.

 

Marinette can't open her eyes—she can't afford to do such—in fear of that her Adrien kissing her right here and right now is yet another of her dreams, that this moment might not be real—

 

"Look at me," Adrien says between kisses. She obliges but even then, she can't open her eyes for so long. It keeps closing back, a primal response of pleasure. But whenever she does keep her eyes open, Adrien is really there, kissing her, destroying what's left of her defenses like a savage tornado roaming around town. Adrien goes back to her lips again, and she follows his lead this time, moving along with him, trying to catch up.

 

She feels the ghost of Adrien's smile lingering as they kiss under the moonlight, going on for who knows how long. They break away for some air, and Marinette gets a good look of Adrien's face. His eyes shine brighter in the dark, like an alley cat's.

 

"Do you love me?" she asks, almost silent.

 

"Would I kiss you if I don't?" Adrien kisses her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. Then he embraces her, and she's never felt this warm before... "I love you, Marinette," he whispers against her ears. "More than you ever know."

 

She enjoys his arms wrapped around her, and her arms finally, _finally,_ around him.


End file.
